Los sentimientos que no ves
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi empieza a dudar que sus dos amigos y compañeros de piso son como robots, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Lo intenta todo hasta que está harta y decide rendirse, enfocándose en algo que le gusta reciéntemente, algo que hará llorar a ambos chicos...


Otra entrega más que debía de hace tiempo. Poco a poco llegaré a cumplirlas todas y quedar libre (sin pecados xD).

Lore, lo siento, tenía una idea distinta por aquel entonces y al final, salió esta cosa. ¡Mil perdones!

* * *

Reto tomado de Las mendigas fickeras del foro proyecto 1 - 8 de Digimon de **Lore-chan02.**

**Petición**: Quiero un fic divertido, donde Mimi sea amiga de ambos y le desespere su forma de ser tan callada, reservada y que no digan las cosas que sienten. Me gustaría verlos en distintas situaciones y Mimi exasperada por la actitud de los dos.

* * *

**Advertencias: **El fic no tiene parejas en sí, pero se deja caer que los chicos podrían estar enamorados de Mimi. Así como se hace mención al Taiora que espero Lore me pueda perdonar.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**Los sentimientos que no ves.**

.

* * *

Golpeó el suelo con el tacón mientras los observaba, morruda y cruzada de brazos. No podía creerse que fueran tan difíciles. ¡Ambos! Casi parecían cortados por el mismo patrón. Si no los conociera desde que eran niños, habría dudado muchas veces que fueran robots, sacados de la misma matriz de algún soso y estúpido programa.

Lo había intentado todo y ellos continuaban igual. No había ningún cambio particular en sus rostros, en sus gestos. ¿Acaso eran de piedra? ¡No lo comprendía!

Vale, las mujeres eran más emocionales. No todas, debía de decir, pero a los hombres no les pasaría nada por derramar una lagrimilla cuando ven una película en la que se muere un perrito o cuando, sin querer queriendo, le pisas el dedo gordo desesperada porque no hace nada. ¡NADA!

Kouji y Yamato eran idénticos en cuanto a sentimientos. Les costaba expresar lo que sentían y a veces, simplemente parecían no sentir nada. Incluso cuando les preguntaba a cuenta de chicas que les gustara, ninguno de los dos respondía. Es más, ¡ni siquiera la miraban a la cara! No era tan horrible abrirse con su mejor amiga, o al menos, eso pensaba ella.

Había creado muchas, pero muchas oportunidades para captar algo en ellos. Una carcajada, por ejemplo.

Lo había intentado con Yamato, con el que sí compartía escuela, cuando le hizo aquella novatada a Taichi poniéndole Ketchup en el bote de la gomina. ¡Y no funcionó! Más bien, Yamato parecía haberse enfadado por ello. Mucho más que Taichi, quien se burló un rato de su novia por aquel entonces.

Y también con Kouji, cuando le metió aquel cubito de hielo por la espalda. Ella no tenía la culpa de que se bajara tanto hasta su trasero y luego pareciera que iba meado todo el tiempo. ¡Es que no tenían sentido del humor, simplemente!

Ni siquiera cuando se compró aquellos enormes zapatos con un tacón altísimo que se le había antojado. Ellos le advirtieron que no lo hiciera, que parecía peligroso. Ella se rio, acusándolos que por ser hombres no comprendían la hermosura de llevarlos. Luego más tarde, cuando se cayó de bruces ella misma estaba riéndose. ¡Ellos regañándola con la mirada!

Era tan difícil hacerles reír como llorar. Porque mira que lo había intentado con películas de todo tipo que a ella bien fácil le sacaban las lágrimas, con historias de animales, con parejas, con abuelas enfermas. ¡Cualquier cosa! Nada.

¡Parecían de piedra!

La única emoción que le había gustado en yamato es cuando de comida se trataba. Sus ojos brillaban, pero su boca no se extendía en una sonrisa ni sus palabras eran por la causa. Más bien, incluso cuando les servía algo de lo que hubiera cocinado, esperaba pacientemente a que sus opiniones llegaran y después, lo rumiaba durante un rato.

¿Y Kouji? Al menos lograba que se enfadara si buscaba en su pasado o recordaba a Kouchi. Poco más. Y si le preguntaba por Takuya. ¡Uff, ardía troya!

Pero esa no era la clase de sentimientos que ella quería lograr en ellos. Quería sentir que estaban vivos y no amargados ni furiosos todo el tiempo.

Estaba sopesando la idea de meterse unas dichosas aceitunas en la nariz cuando repentinamente le vió. Uno de aquellos modelos que te hacían la boca agua y otras partes más secretas. Que te recordaban que llevabas sujetador porque se te clavaban ciertas estacas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había comprado todo lo que podía conseguir de él. Libros, revistas, películas y las llevó al departamento que compartían.

Ambos chicos solo la miraron con curiosidad un momento y sólo reaccionaron cuando les quitó la televisión. Puso todas las películas posibles, los conciertos, los pases de modelos, los videos humorísticos y hasta su biografía.

Yamato y Kouji estaban completamente incómodos. Las películas todavía las soportaron sin inmutarse, pero el resto… era otro tema.

—¿Qué es _esto_?

Mimi estaba en su salsa.

—¡Un modelo, actor, chicoincreibleparahacerunaalmohadadelsexo!

Ambos se pusieron pálidos, intercambiando una mirada entre sí. Una mueca de asco comenzaba a formarse parte en sus bocas.

—Os váis a quedar a ver todo conmigo. ¿Verdad?

Se hizo un hueco entre ellos, pasando su brazo por el de ellos para evitar su huida. Iban a pagarle todo lo que le estaban haciendo pasar, esa angustia, esa rabia. ¡Esa complejidad suya! ¡Pues se acabó! ¡Iba a darse un buen lujo!

Iban a ver con ella todo cuanto poseía y les iba a estar hablando de ello toda la noche, disfrutando su hermoso crush por ese bombón.

Estaba tan concentrada en ello, en su venganza personal, que se había olvidado hasta de prestar atención a sus gestos, miradas, palabras. Hasta que Yamato, con el cuerpo hundido en el sofá y una mano cubriendo su rostro, habló.

—Suficiente, Mimi. Nos estás matando.

Mimi, que se había inclinado para no perderse detalle del video que estaba reproduciéndose, se volvió para mirarlos. Kouji no estaba de la mejor manera, incluso cubría su rostro con uno de sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre, chicos? —preguntó inocentemente—. ¿Os aburris?

—No es sólo eso —gruñó Kouji.

Mimi se puso de espaldas al televisor para poder observarlos mejor. Yamato la miró y sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera reteniendo el llanto. Y Kouji… Sí, cuando logró hacerle apartar el brazo, también su rostro era un poema de súplica.

Generalmente, esos sentimientos nunca eran mostrados por ellos. Al menos no delante de ella.

—¿Tan horrible es?

—¿Verte babear por otro tipo? —gruñó Yamato frotándose el entrecejo con el pulgar y el índice—. Es una mierda.

Mimi buscó la confirmación en Kouji, quien no necesitaba expresarse, por primera vez, en palabras. Se llevó las manos a la boca, uniéndolas de forma que semejaba un rezo.

—Oh, chicos —exclamó.

Se pasó una mano por el sedoso cabello y finalmente, soltó una carcajada.

—Si llego a saber que la mejor forma de sacaros unas lágrimas o unos celos es viendo esta clase de videos, lo habría puesto antes. ¡Qué alivio!

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Kouji algo más recompuesto.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca consigo que os riáis o que soltéis una lagrimilla. Parecéis hechos de piedra, hijo.

—Eso es una tontería —dijo Yamato intercambiando una mirada con Kouji. Una de esas miradas masculinas que siempre la dejaban fuera.

—¡Ah, ya estáis de nuevo!

—¿Qué? —exclamaron ambos a la vez.

—¡Siempre igual! Entre vosotros os entendéis de fábula, sin necesidad de llorar, reír o a saber qué cosa más. ¡Parece que no sintáis nada! ¿Si os pincho con una aguja sangraréis?

—Pues claro que sangramos —contestó Kouji sin comprender—. Y tenemos sentimientos también.

—Cierto —confirmó Yamato—. Sólo que… bueno, si quieres a alguien chillón, tienes a Tai.

—O alguien llorón, a Takuya —reflexionó Kouji, aprovechándose que el nombrado estaba demasiado lejos para defenderse.

Mimi chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero no quiero esa clase de cosas de ellos. Las quiero de vosotros. Chicos.

Se sentó entre ellos, tomándolos de las manos.

—Yo no muerdo. Soy llorona, temperamental, muy cabezona…

—Egoísta —añadió Yamato.

—Infantil —recalcó Kouji.

—Y tengo dos zapatos con un tacón de aguja enorme que puedo usar —gruñó. Luego de verles tragar, continuó—. Y sé que aguantáis mucho —reconoció—. Pero a veces no sé si vivo con dos muebles en vez de dos humanos que no sangran. Y no me vengáis con que los hombres no lloran o no se ríen o a saber qué excusas de hombres más.

—Simplemente, no lo ves —dijo Kouji antes de soltar un suspiro cansado—. Sólo eso.

Mimi arrugó la nariz.

—Quizás sea eso —reconoció. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo estaba lleno de personas como colores. —Estaré más pendiente de ello.

Ambos la miraron fijamente.

—Por favor.

Mimi no lo comprendió pero estaba demasiado satisfecha.

Puede que ellos no fueran tan expresivos como el resto de chicos o puede que ella simplemente necesitara mirar correctamente y comprender los verdaderos sentimientos que, desde ese momento, ninguno estaba dispuesto a esconder.

Porque les cortaran lo colgante que no iban a permitir que un simple modelo los superase.

**Fin**

**20 de enero del 2020**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
